Neko Yakkaigoto
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Amu, the Guardians, and the charas are facing a new enemy who’s not part of the Easter, but may not be on their side either…she’s out to get someone…but who? And what have they done to her?
1. Chapter 1

Zshizshibaby-I finally decided that I was going to put this up. Yeah, it's up with a few Japanese words in it.

Kushukushu-You put yourself in the story *snicker*

Zshizshibaby-As much as you are one of my favorite charas, you are wrong. I'm not nearly as awesome. I don't own Shogo Chara, but any other characters you haven't heard of, they are mine!

* * *

The day started out normally. Amu was walking to school with Ran, Miki, and Su. Ran and Su were chattering with Miki edging in a word or two. Amu had gotten used to her three charas, but today felt weird. There were X hearts most of the time, but looking for embryos was getting harder. As she thought of this, Ran stopped her. "Amu, if we don't hurry up, you'll be late!!" She pointed to Amu watch.

"Oh crap!!" Amu began running. The next thing she knew, she bumped into someone. Someone tall and that person writhed in pain. When Amu looked up, she saw a girl with blue, curly hair, purple eyes, and a pained expression on her face before changing it to a smile. "Sorry about that!" Amu said.

"It's alright. It's nice to meet ya, my name's Zshizshi."

"Wow, are you French?" The girl shook her head no.

"Nope, I'm a purebred American." Zshizshi said. "Zshizshi is just my nickname, but it's easier to say than my real name, so I just go by that." Zshizshi helped up Amu.

"Really, so are you here on vacation or did you move here?" Zshizshi didn't seem to be listening. She was staring at Miki. "Hello?" Amu waved her hand in front of Zshizshi and she snapped out of it.

"Gemen no si, what were you saying?" Zshizshi asked.

"So, why are you here? Vacation, move?"

"Hee, transfer. Either I'm smarter than I thought, or my school wanted to get rid of me." Zshizshi was funny. Amu started to giggle.

"Amu-chan…" Su said. She jolted and looked at her watch.

"Gomen no si, Zshizshi-san! I've got to go or I'll be late!" Amu said before dashing off. Zshizshi watched her go. A sly look crossed Zshizshi's face as she watched her run off towards her school. Zshizshi took out a compact and pulled her curly blue hair into a pony tail, leaving three or four strands to fall at the side of her face. She walked after, fixing her hair and face.

"Class, we have a new transfer student today." Yuu-sensei said, smiling. Amu looked in amazement as Zshizshi walked in, all dressed up in a blue uniform with silver earrings, a fake diamond 'Z' around her neck, and a different appearance. Her curly blue hair was in a ponytail and longer, about to her waist. She carried a small silver-blue purse on her hip. "This is Lee Zshizshi hope you make her very welcome. Please say something to your new classmates, Lee-san." Zshizshi looked at him, as if studying. Then she turned to her class and smiled.

"'Sup?" She purred. "Name's Zshizshi."

"Do we have any questions for her?" Mashiro Rima raised her hand. "Mashiro-san?"

"Where are you from?"

"Arizona, America." The class started to whisper. A boy raised his hand.

"Is it true that you walk in your house with your shoes on?"

"Yeah, we do." Questions after questions popped up until Yuu-sensei had her sit down and continued the lesson. Zshizshi sat five seats to the left of Rima.

* * *

Ran-Why do we put disclaimers if this website is called ? Don't they know it's only fanfiction?

Zshizshibaby-That's...a very good question...

Miki-That story you were working on before you decided to put this story up...what's it a fanfiction about?

Zshizshibaby-It's a Music fanfiction and I'm using Somewhere by Within Temptation.

Su-Who are the characters desu?

Zshizshibaby-I can't tell you that!! Other people are reading this and I haven't even put it up yet!!


	2. Chapter 2

Zshizshibaby-Isn't it good that i already had this story on the computer.

Keseki-Yes, now be a good servant and bow before me.

Zshizshibaby-...What...did...you...just...say? *glaring*

Keseki-...Just kidding...

Zshizshibaby-That's what I thought...now go into your egg like a good little king.

* * *

"There's a new student in class, her name is Lee Zshizshi. Did we add her to the profiles?" Amu asked. Rima nodded in reply.

"Something tells me that there's something peculiar about her." Miki said, floating out. "Remember how she spaced out when you first met her?"

"You met her before, Amu?" Rima asked.

"I didn't know she was coming here." Amu said.

"Yeah, and she wasn't staring out into space…she was staring at me." They all looked at Miki.

"D-does that mean that she has a chara?" Suu asked. "But, I didn't see them."

"Maybe the egg is about to hatch…like with Ami." Amu said. Rima shrugged. The bell began to ring. "Oh, we'd better get going!" Amu and Rima both dashed towards the door, Rima lagging behind. Amu had to run back, grab her hand, and dash towards their next class. They finally made it into class and then Zshizshi calmly walked in. The lesson started dully.

"I hope you are a good artist, Lee-san. For you cannot mess up on such a good subject like me." Yamabuki Saaya said, sitting on a stool. Zshizshi looked a bit annoyed.

"Saaya-san, it is the artist's duty to draw what comes from their souls. The model is nothing, but a mere tool." She hissed, silencing her. "Now hold still, I can't draw with you flipping your hair all over." The surrounding kids snickered at Saaya's speechless state. She started with dainty lines, hardly touching the paper, and erased anything she didn't like. Soon, the product was finished…it was only the first stage though. "The paint and the texture will come later, when my heart is put back into it." People stared at this beautiful picture of Saaya. She was sitting in a meadow with flowers surrounding her and there were trees behind her.

"Eh, I look like a princess! You're good! Draw me again! I should have you as my personal painter!!" Saaya shouted in excitement. Zshizshi twirled the strands of her hair around in thought. Amu stared.

"Wow, she's really good…" She whispered, but then she noticed how Saaya's eyes looked a bit…mysterious…like she was remembering something bad. She looked over to Zshizshi and saw her purple eyes were clouded with some mysterious feeling. Zshizshi looked over to Amu with catlike eyes and smiled friendly, but slyly. Then her face paled and she bent over, clutching her stomach and the table. "Zshizshi-san?" Amu said her name. Everyone was too busy to noticed. "Zshizshi-san, are you alright?" Zshizshi looked like she was in a lot of pain, but straightened up stiffly.

"Fine, fine! Don't worry about me!" She said, quickly. "I-I have to go." She got excused by the teacher and rushed out.

"There's something strange about her…" Amu said. Break came, thankfully…and Zshizshi returned, pushing an ice pack to her back. She sat in her homeroom and reached into her pack, pulling out a sketch pad. Miki flew over to her and peeked over, curious.

"Looking over someone's shoulder is rude, you know~nya!" A voice said, agitated. Miki jolted.

"G-gomen no si!!" She rushed back to Amu. "I-I think I heard something…over near Zshizshi-san." She pointed over to her area.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything." Amu replied. Miki nodded. Amu got up and went over to Zshizshi, who quickly closed her pad.

"Hey, Amu-sama." Amu looked at her. Already, she was calling her Amu-sama. "Oh, I heard all the other girls calling you that…so, I thought I should."

"Oh…so what were you drawing?" Amu asked, waiting for some voice to say something. Miki floated by her shoulder.

"Oh, just random stuff. See?" Zshizshi flipped open a page where there was a powerful looking dragon staring at them. Amu stared at the powerful muscles and intense jade eyes. Zshizshi than flipped over to the back of the page where there was a small girl, holding a stuffed elephant. She was in her pajamas and was pretty thin on stick like legs, but her eyes were big and scared. She clutched the elephant to her chest and her hair was to her waist like Zshizshi's.

"Who's that?"

"My imoto." Amu nodded. Then Ran came up.

"Amu-chan, I feel an x-egg." Ran said. Amu blinked and looked at Zshizshi. She seemed to be glancing over to Ran and Miki.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later, Zshizshi!" She said.

"Ja, mata!" Zshizshi called. The malicious smile crept across her face as she followed slowly.

The park was silent as kids ran screaming and crying. Amu saw the x-egg floating over some boy. "Quitter! Quitter! Quitter!" The egg called. Ikuto was already there in character change.

"Ikuto…"Amu whispered.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said. Amu nodded at her, not knowing someone was watching. Ran and Amu combined, changing into Amulet Heart.

"Amu, I've told you to stay out of this." Ikuto said.

"Not like I will listen." She said.

"Quitter! Quitter! Quitter!!" The egg began to attack. Then something happened. The egg was gone and there was another girl floating in its place with it in her hand. She had straight dark, dark, dark blue hair and sly purple eyes. She had a malicious smirk on her face and a spider web painted on her face. She was sporting something pretty gothic with red shirt and skirt and black fishnet tights. Her red ankle boots stood far apart and she had white cat ears and a white cat tail. Her blue hair was freely going down in curls and her bangs were swept to the side. She wasn't facing either of them.

"…You know…it's not safe for someone to be playing around with something so dangerous…" She hissed at Ikuto. He looked at her confused. The girl began to squeeze the egg and it moaned 'quitter' again and again. "Crack will you?" She growled.

"NO! STOP!!" Amu shouted. The girl turned to her with an angered expression.

"And who are you to make me, Hinamoto-san?" She asked. Amu looked at her.

"Amu-chan, save that egg!!" Ran's voice rang in her ears. Amu jumped and grabbed the egg out of her hand, but the girl pounced on her and grabbed it back in her teeth, which were sharp like a cat's. She landed on the swings and spun around to Ikuto.

"Hand it over!!" Amu chased her and pounded her with a pom-pom. The girl smirked dangerously, starting to crush the egg in her teeth. It squeaked. "Stop! Just give it to me! What have these people done to you!?" Her expression became blank and she began to swing slowly. She spat the egg into her hand.

"…It's not these people…it was one girl…and what she's done to another…and…" Her eyes burned with pure rage. "I will get her for it…" She threw the egg to Amu and she started.

"Negative heart! Lock on!!" She shot the energy beam at the egg and it changed back to a small boy chara with brown hair, green eyes, in a tuxedo and it was carrying a small Oscar.

"Arrigoto, Amulet Heart-chan, for saving me. I think before I start acting…I'm going to sleep a bit more…" He went back into his egg and back into the boy.

"…Heh…" Ikuto and Amu looked over to where the girl was, but she wasn't there. She was gone. Vanished.

"NANI!? A new girl!?" Yuiki Yaya exclaimed in the garden.

"Yeah, and I don't think she's with Easter, but she may not be on our side either." Amu said. Miki and Ran were munching on Suu's shukurimu cakes. These were about their fifth ones. "If you two eat too much, you'll get sick." Amu said.

"But, we're really hungry." Miki said through her full mouth.

"And character transforming drains all my energy. I need to fuel up my stomach." Ran said.

"Then eat some fruit!!" The other guardians laughed at Miki, Suu, and Ran's antics. They had no clue they were being watched. A small figure squatted under a leaf with pierce purple eyes. She was a small version of the new girl and her smirk was just as malicious.

"Amu-chan…this will prove to be helpful~nya." She whispered. She slowly slipped away from the garden and floated out of one of the opened panels.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-All the others didn't really want to be in this disclaimer, but don't worry, I sent out my chara and she caught...who'd you catch?

Mystery Chara (oooh)-I caught Yoru, but there's something you should know...

Zshizshibaby-...what?

Mystery Chara-...He...uhhh...well...I caught him...while he was...*cough* uhh...eating your entire supply...of chocolate...

Zshizshibaby-What...!? Hand me my shotgun!

MC (I'll just call her that)-It hasn't come in the mail yet.

Zshizshibaby-Hand me my battle ax!!

MC-It hasn't come back from the weapon cleaner's yet...

Zshizshibaby-What lethal weapon do I have!?

MC-...Ohh...you could always use that sword I got you!!

Zshizshibaby-Good idea, gimme that!


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto-Everyone in this story would like me to say a few words...so, I'll have Yoru do it...

Yoru-SAVE US!!! HELP US!! SHE'LL DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO US!! HORRIBLE!!! *panicking*

Zshizshibaby-You dang right I will, but mainly to you, Yoru! How dare thee eat MY CHOCOLATE!? *holds up sword*

Yoru is now in Osaka, Japan

Ikuto-You have murderous intentions, don't you?

Zshizshibaby-Well, duh, if I didn't, I wouldn't be Zshizshibaby.

Ikuto-...True...

* * *

"Hinamori Amu, it is now your turn." Coach Jimoya said, beckoning her towards the bounce board. Amu got up with Ran cheering her in the background. How aggravating. Amu dashed towards it and jumped, making a pretty clean shot over it and landing on her two feet. "Very good." Girls cheered for the 'cool'n' spicy' girl they admired. Zshizshi walked awkwardly towards the class, a late slip in her hand. She handed it to the teacher and took a seat, not even muttering a word. Her face seemed expressionless. "Lee Zshizshi, will you now jump the board." She looked a tad uneasy, but got up none the less. She dashed towards it, jumped over and landed a few feet in front of it, on her face. She was a bit scratched up and the teacher rushed to her, asking if she was okay.

"Ee, genki desu…" She muttered, wiping the blood from her chin. She walked back to the others with them looking at her and plopped down like a badly lubricated robot. The teacher came back with a note, but her blood was practically gone. "I'm fine, really…it doesn't hurt much…" She said. The teacher nodded and ripped up the note. The rest of the day, Zshizshi was both happy and sad. She was happy in art, social studies, supervised study, and lunch, but the rest was like she was hoping something would strike her down so she could go to the hospital and be away from here.

"The circle here has a circumference of…" The teacher droned on and on about circles and such. Suu listened in too, curious. There was something blue and white orbiting Zshizshi's head. That surely caught Suu's attention.

"Yakkaigoto, stay in one place, will you?" Zshizshi hissed silently.

"I am so bored~nya!! I won't leave the classroom, let me go~nya!" Yakkaigoto finally got out of Zshizshi's clutches and was exploring everyone's things…mainly…their lunchboxes. Finally she reached Amu's lunchbox and noticed Miki sitting on the desk, drawing. Ran was sleeping next to her and Suu was looking around for the blue and white blur that was flying around. _Ah ha, Amu-chan~nya…_Yakkaigoto figured that there must be some chocolate in her lunch. She slowly tiptoed to her backpack and managed to get inside, but then the bell rang, meaning break time. Amu zipped opened her bag (thankfully, Yakkaigoto was hiding), pushed all her books into it, and zipped it back up, trapping Yakkaigoto inside. _Oh, Kami-san, this is NOT worth food~nya!! _She thought to herself as she was bumped around in the bag. One of the books fell on her tail and it took all her might for her not to yowl in pain. Finally, Amu got home. Ami was the first to greet her.

"Onee-chan!!" Ami hugged her. "Are you going to make lunch today!? Huh, are you!?" Amu sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I'll make you some lunch."

_Lunch~nya…oh…_Yakkaigoto thought piteously, _Yakkaigoto hungry…watashi wa onaka ga suita~nya… _She felt the floor on the bottom of the pack. Yakkaigoto had one bad flaw, when she gets too hungry…she gets sick…very sick.

* * *

Tadase-Hinamori-san, how long has Zshizshibaby-san been chasing Yoru.

Amu-...About a few hours...wouldn't worry about it though, she'll be back for lunch...

Suu-But, what if she actually does kill Yoru? Remember when Charmy Bee (he's from Sonic) ate all of the cake she was saving for a snack...

Tadase-Oh, yeah, what happened to him...I don't hear from him anymore.

Suu and Amu-No one hears from him anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

Yakkaigoto (MC)-Ha, so you've found out my name! Yeah, I am Yakkaigoto! Woot!!

Zshizshibaby comes in the room.

Yakkaigoto-Where the heck where you?

Zshizshibaby-In Osaka...

Yakkaigoto-Why where you...let me guess...did you catch Yoru yet?

Zshizshibaby-The little weasel got away, but he has to come back sometime...

Yakkaigoto-...No, he doesn't...

* * *

Amu went to the garden where the guardians meet. They had been doing paper work and invited her for snacks. She didn't have to come, since she's the joker…but she did come anyway. Amu sat down at the table. There was very little talking since they were so busy. Amu shifted in her seat and decided to just do some homework. Amu dumped her backpack on the table. "Mew…" Yakkaigoto hadn't been able to get back to Zshizshi since 1. She was a bit too weak to fly and 2. Amu didn't have any more classes with Zshizshi after break. She was weak. Her stomach hurt a lot…and she was beyond thirsty, her throat was dry and her mouth like sawdust. Amu apparently heard it before she flipped her backpack on its top and shook everything out, including Yakkaigoto herself. She flopped on the ground, her hair spread out and covering her face.

"Hey, it's a chara!" Rima said, picking Yakkaigoto and holding her in her palm. Yakkaigoto looked a little blank and passed out. "Eh!? Chara-sama, wake up, please!!" Rima said. "Someone get her some water!!" Tadese rushed to get the little cat-girl some water and they slowly poured it into her mouth. She began mewing and opened up her eyes. The spark was back in them.

"_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak!!_"

Yakkaigoto sang out loud. Her voice sounded like it belonged to a rock band with a female vocalist…a good rock band. Everyone clapped. "Hey, if I give you a treat will you sing more?" Yakkaigoto nodded and Yaya gave her a zenzai. Just like that, it was gone. Yakkaigoto took a deep breathe and began.

"_Baptized with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak_

_Apart from the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched_

_Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak!!_" (Song by Nightwish)

The guardians clapped again. "What's your name?" Pepe asked.

"Yakkaigoto~nya," She said.

"Where's the person who owns you?" She shrugged.

"No clue whatsoever~nya." Yakkaigoto munched on another zenzai as they talked about her, wondering where she may have come from. Then her ears picked up and she stood up. They took no notice and she silently slipped away. Miki noticed that she was no longer there.

"Where did she go!?" Miki asked. Yakkaigoto flew fast towards Zshizshi who was waiting.

"Where did you go? I thought you said you wouldn't leave the classroom." She said, with her hands on her hips.

"I accidentally got trapped in someone's backpack~nya." She explained. "And I sensed an x-egg~nya. We'd better get to it before Amu-sama~nya." Zshizshi nodded and they character transformed. Zshizshi was no longer Zshizshi. She was Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"On our way now." She ran over to a building and jumped over it, jumping from building to building towards the x-egg.

"Over here!!" Suu led them over to where she sensed the x-egg.

"C'mon, let's hurry~nya!" Yoru, Ikuto's chara, said. He was flying really fast. Neko-Yakkaigoto got there first since she had a head start. The egg was shouting 'LOSER!' over and over. It attacked by shooting a beam at her, but she was as agile as a cat.

"Dang egg!" She forcefully grabbed it and held it tightly, causing it to whine the word loser again. "Be quiet!!"

"HEY!!" The guardians and Ikuto showed up at the same time. They noticed that she had a very similar look to Yakkaigoto. "She's…Yakkaigoto is her guardian chara." She smirked.

"Dang, it's only you…well…bye!" She pounced away with the egg.

"Come back!! Suu!" Suu nodded and she and Amu transformed to become Amulet Clover. They chased after her to get the egg back. "If you don't give it back, it will become an x character!!"

"Not my problem!" She shouted back to her. "You want it back? You'll have to catch it!!" She formed a blue orb and it captured the egg, flying off with it very fast. "Bye!" She pounced into an alley and dashed away, only to be stopped by Ikuto. "Ikuto…"

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. She smirked and dashed towards him, kicking him in the stomach and jumping on the next building.

"Does that answer your question?" She hopped to the next one and ran off.

"…We still didn't get her~nya…where could she be~nya…?" Yakkaigoto asked when they de-transformed into their normal selves. Zshizshi laid on her bed, a goaded look on her face.

"She'll pay for what she did…she'll pay…" She growled before turning off the light and going to sleep.

* * *

Yaya-Who is the person you're after again,, Zshizshibaby?

Zshizshibaby-Uhh...Yaya, that's not me...

Yaya-She's got your nickname...

Zshizshibaby-Yes, but...still not me...and you don't remember who?

Yaya-Oh yeah, it's...

Zshizshibaby covers her mouth-SHHH!!! Don't tell anyone!

Yaya-But isn't it...

Zshizshibaby- Don't make me do something I will regret *holds up a wooden bat*

Yaya-...Never mind! I don't remember!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ran-Well...Yoru hasn't come back...

Yakkaigoto-Nope...

Ran-Should we go get him?

Yakkaigoto-Sure.

TV-And now, the World's Funniest Crimes!

Yakkaigoto-Eh, we'll get him during the commercials...

Ran-Yeah...

* * *

"Amu, I've been wondering…about that Zshizshi girl…" Rima whispered to Amu during class. She nodded to show she was listening. "You know how that new enemy has very dark blue hair? And so does Yakkaigoto? Well, what if…"

"Is something wrong?" Yuu-sensei asked.

"Eh, no, sensei!" They both said. He nodded and continued the lesson.

"We'll continue this after class." Rima nodded in agreement. Yakkaigoto had listened in and pulled on Zshizshi's skirt. She bent over, pretending to be picking up a pencil.

"They're on to us~nya." She whispered. Zshizshi looked at Rima and Amu suspiciously, who were glancing at her with shifty expressions. She cast them a friendly smile and they smiled back, turning their heads. Her smile changed to a miscellaneous smirk as she returned to the worksheet.

"You shouldn't pick on Amu-sama and Rima-sama, Yuu-sensei…" Zshizshi appeared at the door of the classroom at break time. He looked up. Zshizshi had a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about, Lee-san?"

"I'm afraid you have to take a small vacation…" She slowly slinked up and punched him in the face, gut, and threw him against the wall. She kept beating him up until he was knocked out cold and made sure he wouldn't be able to remember who did it. Then she screamed. Everyone came running and she ran to one of the teachers. "Look at what someone did to poor Yuu-sensei!!" She cried, pointing. Amu and Tadase looked at their teacher, who was up against the wall.

"Someone call the police and the ambulance!!" A teacher yelled as they carried Yuu-sensei out. Amu looked over to Zshizshi who could mask her face very well.

_Hook, line, and sinker…_The next day, Yuu-sensei was reported missing.

"Nani!? But, he went in the ambulance!! How could he go missing?!"

"It's not just him, everyone on that ambulance went missing, including the ambulance itself!!" The substitute reported to the class.

"This is horrible. Everything is going wrong." Rima whispered to Amu. Zshizshi was running late.

"…Hinamori-sama, will you go to the office and see why Lee-sama isn't here?" She asked. Amu nodded and went over to the office. The secretary looked up and pointed to the infirmary.

"Lee-san came in and headed straight to there. She may still be there." She said. Amu thanked her and went inside to see. There was Zshizshi with a dull look in her eyes, her backpack was next to the cot, and she was covered with a blanket and lying down on the cot. The nurse was checking her temperature and feeling her pulse.

"You seem to be fine, but your pulse is very slow…are you sure that you feel fine now?" He asked.

"…I'm fine…I just needed a little rest." Zshizshi answered. He sighed and nodded before noticing that Amu was inside the room.

"Ah, Amu-sempei, what brings you here?" The nurse knew she was popular.

"The teacher wanted to know why Zshizshi wasn't in class. Should I come back later for her?" She asked.

"No, no problem! I'm fine, seriously! No need to worry over me, there are people probably worse off than I am!" Zshizshi got out of the cot, picked up her bag, and asked for a pass. The nurse sighed again and wrote one for her before they went out.

"What brought you there, Lee-san?" Zshizshi smiled at her.

"Amu-sama, you should just call me Zshizshi. I don't really mind." She said. Amu smiled and nodded.

"So, what brought you there, Zshizshi?"

"It was stupid. I walk into school and one of the teachers saw me. I think she was the music teacher, but she said I looked very pale and should go to the infirmary. And no matter how many times I said that I was okay, she dragged me there and they made me lay there for about an hour, checking my pulse and temperature every five minutes. Thanks for breaking me out." Zshizshi said.

"I wonder why she thought you looked pale." Zshizshi shrugged and they got to class, checked her in, and went to their desks. Amu looked over at Zshizshi. She was a lighter shade of brown today and her eyes were very dull. _Maybe…she is sick…_She thought. "Rima…can you keep an eye on Zshizshi? She has more classes with you than me."

"Sure." Rima answered. The day went kind of weird for Rima. Zshizshi was acting pretty strange…In debate class, it was her turn and she had forgotten what the subject was and it was about her favorite thing; should the school continue selling chocolate bars to students? And then Amu had Tadase look after her. She didn't even want to eat her lunch. A couple of bits and that was it. Then in art, it finally happened. Zshizshi was sculpting and then a girl next to her screamed. Zshizshi just stared at her hand, which was bleeding very badly.

"T-there's so much blood!!" She cried. It was all over Zshizshi's sculpture, her tools, skirt, and running down her arm. She just stared at it, with no expression.

"I'll take her to the nurse!!" Amu said, taking her other hand. They rushed towards the nurse's office and he gasped at how much blood had come out of her hand.

"What were you doing, Lee-san!?" He asked as he quickly wrapped it up.

"…Sculpting…I'm sorry…I'm really clumsy with sculpting tools, but this is the first time I've ever done this…" She didn't look at anyone. It was like she was ashamed. "I'm so ashamed…everyone has such expectations for me…Haha, imoto, Saaya-sama…everyone…and I let them down again…"

"What are you talking about? You're only in sixth grade like me…you still have loads of time to perfect your skills…" Amu said. "Should she go back to art class?" The nurse nodded.

"But, I don't want you sculpting until it's healed." Zshizshi nodded and waked out with Amu.

"Sorry for having you bring me back down there again." Zshizshi said.

"No problem…say, what are you so worried about? You are always sad at some part of the day." Zshizshi turned and looked at her with cold eyes, like she was a stranger who slapped her without even knowing her. Amu jolted and jumped back a bit. She had never seen her so stony cold. Zshizshi soon blinked and shook herself out of it.

"I'm not sad at all, I'm just a real deep thinker! Sometimes it's a bad thing, though, because I lose track of what I'm supposed to be paying attention to!! Haha haha!! Amazing how I get good grades like that!!" She laughed. Ran shook inside the purse.

"She's a bit scary…" Ran said.

"You have no idea~nya…" Yakkaigoto's voice came from somewhere, but Zshizshi looked like she hadn't heard it. Amu looked around and looked at the clock.

"We'd better get to class before they send someone for us." She said. Zshizshi stayed behind until she was out of earshot.

"Yakkaigoto, you baka! I told you that when Amu is around, be quiet." She hissed.

"Gomen no si, but I love freaking them out from time to time~nya." Zshizshi sighed and followed Amu.

"Such a nuisance…I cannot obtain my goal with this in my way…" Zshizshi growled. "How do I finish this crappy math worksheet!! I can't even understand it!!" She exclaimed as she worked on her homework. Yakkaigoto sighed.

"At this rate, we won't be able to get to the next X-egg before those meddlesome losers~nya." She sighed. "Can't we just do it when we get back~nya!?" She shouted. Zshizshi jolted and looked at her bandaged hand.

"…I have to finish my homework before I can leave the house remember?" Eventually, she finished it. "Finally! Do you sense anything?"

"Nothing~nya!! No X-egg today~nya…I'll scout~nya!!" Before Zshizshi could decline, Yakkaigoto flew out the window. Yakkaigoto flew all over, looking around until she bumped into someone.

"Watch out!!" Said a snappy female voice. Yakkaigoto was rubbing her head and looked at Il, whom was glaring at her and rubbing her head.

"Well, if it isn't Il, drag of all Guardian charas~nya!" She decided to poke some fun.

"Yakkaigoto!!! What are you doing here and not in America!?" She yelled.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know~nya?" Yakkaigoto got to examining her nails, which were pretty sharp.

"Stop acting so cocky!! Even when I'm older than you!!" She growled.

"Stop acting so high and mighty, Lil' Miss. I'm just gonna wear a red bat for a shirt~nya."

"The way I dress is fine!!"

"The way you dress shows too much…of course, you'd do that to get Yuro's attention~nya!!" Now she was pushing it!

"You of all people know I don't like Yuro!!"

"Yuro lover! Yuro lover! Yuro lover! NYA!!"

"That's it!! Get over here!!" Il chased after Yakkaigoto as she raced through the town. Amu walked through the town, shopping and thinking of today.

"Amu-chan, you're so quiet. Should we get ice-cream to make you feel better?" Ran asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Aw, I really wanted some ice cream too." Suu complained.

"We'll get some at home…I'm just worried about Zshizshi. Something's not right." Amu said.

"Do you think she really does have a chara? I mean, maybe it was a chara that scorned me when I tried to see what she was drawing." Miki wondered out loud.

"I don't know…" Suu shrieked and they spotted Il chasing Yakkaigoto, whom was laughing hysterically.

"Yoru lover! Yoru lover! Yoru lover!!NYA!!" Yakkaigoto was cheering.

"BAKA!! GET BACK HERE!! IS SHE WITH YOU?!"

"NOPE, SHE AIN'T HERE, YORU LOVER~NYA!!" Then Yakkaigoto bumped into Suu.

"How do you two know each other?" Suu asked. "Are you two friends?"

"Ahahahahahaha~nya!! Not likely, like heck~nya!!" Yakkaigoto said, waving her hand. Suu looked at her.

"Where's your owner now?"

"At home."

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Yakkaigoto looked at her coldly. Her eyes looked like they were scanning her. A cold essence came from her. Suu backed up a bit.

"You ask a lot of questions~nya." She growled.

"G-gomen no si!!" Suu said quickly. Amu and the other charas watched.

"Ha, see!? You say 'nya' after every sentence! Just like Yuro, you Yuro lover!!" Yakkaigoto jolted and rammed against Il.

"Can't you see I'm talking to someone~nya? And what if I do~nya? I'm a cat-girl, for cryin' out loud~nya." She laughed. "Now if you don't mind!~nya!! I've got to go`nya!" Suddenly, she was gone.

"Stupid transporter…" Il growled. "I have to warn Utau."

"Why?" Amu asked.. Il looked at her.

"Well, if Yakkaigoto is here, then there'll be trouble. She's never on her own without an explanation and if she's here…then Utau could quite possibly be doomed." Il said. "And where is El?"

"She wanted to stay at my house today because it was cold." Amu said. Il nodded and left. "…We need to warn the guardians about Yakkaigoto." Ran, Miki, and Su nodded. Yakkaigoto watched from an alley not to far from there. "Hopefully, because of this, the trouble from Easter will cease."

_Easter…Some information…_Yakkaigoto thought as she snuck away.

"Good work on tonight's mission~nya. This meeting is concluded~nya." Yoru said as the cats went.

"So, Kitten-chan made more friends~nya.." Yakkaigoto was up on top of the dumpster with her white tail swishing back and forth. Yoru jolted.

"Yakkaigoto-san, what are you doing here and not in America~nya!?"

"You would love to know that~nya." She laughed.

"I-is Zshizshi here~nya Yoru looked around quickly.

"Nope, she's…back in America…"

"Then why don't you go back~nya?!" Yakkaigoto floated over to him.

"I'll tell you why I'm here~nya." She said. "Come here~nya." He leaned forward. "Closer…closer…closer…" Soon her mouth bit onto one of his ears.

"Youch!" He pulled back.

"Ha! Now listen! What can you tell me about Easter~nya?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." He turned his back and crossed his arms, floating away. He was down the block when Yakkaigoto caught up.

"Yoru…" She hissed angrily. He looked at her and saw her emotionless eyes. "You've seen what we can do…you know how we injure…" She growled. "Don't make me do something I'll regret…"

"You don't have the guts~nya." He hissed, bearing his claws. Yakkaigoto looked at him, her eyes bearing no sentiment at all. Then she had Yoru against the wall with a wide expression and he was bleeding a bit with his blood on Yakkaigoto's claws. "Okay, okay! I think I can tell you something!!"

"I'm listening…"

"Easter is…hunting for something called the embryo! It's an egg that can grant any wish! The guardians are looking for it too, but neither have been able to find it and the result is just a bunch of x-eggs~nya!!" He cried.

"Much better, Yoru~nya. And don't bother telling anyone that I'm here…Il will probably beat you to it~nya." Yakkaigoto sneered, her personality was back. "Ja, mata!!" She left with him sniffling in an alley.

"Easter…" Zshizshi thought. She sat at her computer and typed in 'Easter' some things were the holiday and the others were about an Easter corp. Then she spotted Utau's picture. "Hinoshima Utau…super star singer, eh? Finally, I found you…now to draw you out…"

* * *

Yakkaigoto-Okay, since it's the commercials, we go get Yoru...now!!

Ran-YEAH!! Let's go!

TV-Buy, buy, buy! At Jasmine's! We're having a 60% off sale of everything sparkly, be it a diamond or some shiny duck tape!! And now, I'm going to show you cheap, stupid stuff that you don't really need!!

Yakkaigoto and Ran-OOH, cheap, stupid stuff we don't need!! And it's 60% off! *Rush to the TV*

Ran-Quick dial the number!

Yakkaigoto-Hello, Jasmine's? Yes, what cheap stupid stuff do you have...? Yes...yes...okay...we will be there...right after our show.

TV-And now back to the World's Funniest Crimes.

Ran-Hey, are we forgetting something?

Yakkaigoto-Eh, probably not really important anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

El-Okay, we really need to get Yoru back.

Utau-Why. he'll come back on his own time.

Il-Oh really? Look over there.

Zshizshibaby- MUST-DESTROY-YORU....MUST-DESTROY-YORU...*sharpening her sword*

Utau-He'd be an idiot to come back here...

Zshizshibaby-Utau, Yoru will be dead by nightfall!! *shaking Utau back and forth*

Utau-Zshizshibaby, stop shaking me!!

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Are you Yakkaigoto's owner?" Amulet Spade shouted at Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"Duh, hence the name 'Neko-Yakkaigoto'. You sure are slow when it comes to deductions, Amulet Spade-san." She said as she held the egg with a crushing strength.

"Don't do this to them! How can you just destroy someone's dream!!"

"…Who said anything about destroying?" She looked at her. "I'm not destroying eggs…hah, that's for cowards who couldn't find anything else to be superior to. Embryo or not, heart eggs emanate a power that, if harnessed correctly, can make someone stronger than they were. I'm not out to stop you or Easter, Spade-chan…nope, I'm after one person…" She smiled at her confused face.

"Who and what have they done?"

"Wouldn't you love to know? Oh well, not your problem anyway. Stay out of it or I may have to exterminate you right now." She snarled.

"Just give me the egg back, you'll kill the chara inside!!"

"I told you to stay out of it!! People like you should keep their mouths shut!!"

"You're so mean! Why do you have to be so mean!?" Yaya shouted at her. Neko-Yakkaigoto stared at Yaya with wide eyes as if remembering.

"_You're so mean!! Why do you have to be so mean, Onee-chan!!!?"_

"Urusai! This does not concern you."

"No, but apparently, it concerns Easter." Ikuto said. They all spun around to see him standing there in character change with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Yosh! There's Ikuto!" Yakkaigoto cheered inside of Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"Ikuto…" She smirked evilly. "I'm glad you came here…now watch," Suddenly a microphone appeared in her gloved hand and she smiled, "how I sing."

"_Sanctus Espiritus _

_redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

Suddenly, Yaya blacked out and so did Pepe. "This is getting fun!!" Yakkaigoto cheered.

"_In my darkest hours I could not foresee_

_That the tide could turn so fast to this degree_

_Can't believe my eyes!_

_How can you be so blind?Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned_

_So in the end now what have we gained?"_

The mall became even more distorted and the music notes floated around the guardians and trapped them. Ikuto was the only one out. Neko-Yakkaigoto charged at him and he dodged just in time.

"_Sanctus Espiritus,_

_ redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, _

_insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?"_

"No! Stop!" Amu screamed as Neko-Yakkaigoto continued to battle Ikuto. She didn't know who to be worried about. Neko-Yakkaigoto was as tall as she was and she was smaller than Ikuto, but…Ikuto wasn't holding up well. She was powerful.

"_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?_

_Didn't we let it go, allowed it, and let it grow?_

_If we can't restrain the beast that dwells inside_

_It will find it way somehow, somewhere in time._

_Will we remember all of the sufferingCause if we fail it will be in vain"_

Ikuto was being beat up pretty badly and now Tadase was out cold along with Keseki. Ran was worried how much longer he could hold up, Yoru couldn't help him out much longer. She could see him getting tired.

"_Sanctus Espiritus,_

_ redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?"_

When Amu woke up, they were still in mall where they last saw Ikuto and Neko-Yakkaigoto. "Hey, are you kids okay?" A security guard asked. Amu looked around and saw her friends were waking up.

"W-where's…oh no!!!" Amu shouted as she saw Ikuto's key on the ground. "Tadase-kun, Yaya-san, Rima!!" She called. "She took him! She kidnapped him!!" Amu said. They all looked shocked and the security guard looked a bit confused.

"What do we do? We can't let her keep him. Who knows what she's planning?" Yaya asked. Amu nodded as she tried to keep her tears in her eyes back at the Royal Garden. She had been in love with Ikuto for a long time, she even refused a date with Tadase because Ikuto was going to visit her at that time. The only one who knew about it was Rima, since they had become such good friends. Rima reached under the table and put her hand on Amu's hand, comforting her.

"Who? Who has him?" They looked over and saw Utau standing there, there were non-stop tears from her eyes. Amu stood up. She walked over and directed Utau to her seat. Then she went, got another chair, and sat back down at the table. There was silence before she asked again. "Who has taken Ikuto? Why is Yoru here, but he's not?"

Il floated by her shoulder with her hand on her hips. "…Neko-Yakkaigoto…she has taken him…" Utau's eyes grew large when she said 'Neko-Yakkaigoto'.

"…Neko-Yakkaigoto…Yakkaigoto…"

"Do you know her?" Tadase asked.

"…Yakkaigoto is a very powerful chara because her owner is prone to sadness and rage. Have any of you had a new classmate named Zshizshi?" Amu and Rima raised their hands. "That's her owner. And she's after me…"

"…What did you do to make her so angry with you?" Yaya asked.

"…I disabled her imoto…Shanniqua…" They all stared at her. "Zshizshi and I had been good friends while I was over in America studying the different types of songs. One day, Shanniqua was being very annoying and singing. She sings very poorly, but no one really told her and those who have were the ones who were usually mean to her. I stomped down and shouted at her, saying that she sings like a cow being attacked by a wolf and it's distracting." Amu looked at her, astonished. "She was only a child. She was only eight. It was her favorite hobby to be singing. When she heard me say this, she began to cry and screamed at me calling me a jerk and saying that I was lying…then she ran into the street as a car was driving…by…" Utau began crying. "We all rushed out and Zshizshi's haha screamed as she picked up her baby and we all rushed to the hospital. That night, we were told that she was okay…but she would never be able to walk again. I heard her sobbing through the door about how her life was over and how she'll never be able to run around or jump or do gymnastics again…and I ran away, back to Japan…" She was sobbing now.

"…Utau…" Il said. "We never thought Zshizshi would be so angry as to follow us to Japan…that's why I asked Yakkaigoto if Zshizshi was here too. She was around when it happened and now she's got Ikuto somewhere around here…"

"…What do I do?"

"We need to plan…Zshizshi will do anything to get her hands on you…Utau…you may be vital to getting him back." Utau nodded to Tadase. "Yoru, you will need to be with her. If needed, you'll need to change with Ikuto into Black Lynx." Yoru nodded. "We need to go and so do you. Go back to work and then after school, come back here. We will plan on what to do then." They all nodded and departed.

"Remember, Rima, keep an eye on Zshizshi. She may start something." Amu whispered to Rima as they entered their homeroom. Zshizshi was in there alone. She looked hopelessly pale and had her eyes closed, maybe in a dose? "She's alone…"

"Lee-san," Zshizshi opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Where is he?" Zshizshi looked very confused. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Amu-sama, what is she talking about?"

"We know your Neko-Yakkaigoto. Don't lie to us and just tell us where your hiding Ikuto." Zshizshi's eyes flashed and she stared at them.

"…This is uncomfortable…"Then she coughed. "Please excuse me…"Grabbing her bag, she rushed towards the infirmary.

"…Did you see that? She fled from the classroom!" Rima said.

"Let's follow her." Amu and Rima rushed after. They listened at the door.

"You running in the hallways causes your body trouble. Maybe you're too sick to be here."

"Kan-goshi-sensei…I promise that I'll be fine…don't send me home…" She kept protesting until the nurse finally agreed and said that if she felt even a bit worse, to come right back. She nodded and tripped over Rima, who squeaked.

"Zshizshi?" She didn't move. "ZSHIZSHI!!!?" She was out cold.

* * *

Yoru-Good no one is here-nya...

Yakkaigoto-Oh, Yoru, you're back...

Yoru-Shhh!! Don't let her hear you...where is Zshizshibaby anyway?

Yakkaigoto-In the kitchen with Rima, ya know?

Yoru-Phew, cooking will keep her mind off killing me.

Zshizshibaby-Yoru...

They turn around slowly to see Zshizshibaby in the doorway, holding a sharp knife that was dripping with what looked like blood.

Yoru-HELP ME-NYA!!! *hurries away*

Yakkaigoto-Z-Z-Zshizshibaby...d-d-did you...R-Rima...? *petrified*

Zshizshibaby-Relax...it's ketchup...

Yakkaigoto-Phew...


	7. Chapter 7

Rima-What was all that screaming about?

Yaya-Rima-chan, you're okay! *Hugs Rima*

Rima-Why wouldn't I be? Please be careful or you will make me spill the pasta...

Amu-We saw Zshizshibaby chasing Toru with a knife and it was stained with blood!!

Rima-...That wasn't blood...that was pasta sauce...we made it...

Tadase-Oooh...

Rima-It's okay, you know with Zshizshibaby's murderous intentions lately...I'd be worried too...

* * *

When Zshizshi woke up, there were bright lights everywhere and she was in some room. Murmured conversations sounded outside the room and there were shadows next to a window that was covered with curtains. She slowly sat up, noticing that she was covered in a white dress and the room was white with screens and machines. Finally, she got up. Her body felt twenty tons heavier than her usual thin self. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail. And this dress was breezy. Zshizshi hobbled over to the door and slowly opened it before a doctor rushed her back to her bed. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, Ms. You collapsed in school earlier today." He said.

"…I'm fine…can I go now?" Zshizshi asked. He shook his head no.

"We have to keep you here for observation. You'll be fine in a few days if everything is fine…"

"…If I stay here…I'll miss a lot of school…can't I come back to sleep here until you're sure?" He shook his head. She sighed and got into her bed.

"You do have some visitors. Would you like to see them?" Zshizshi nodded. Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima came in.

"Feeling better, Lee-kun?" Yaya asked, smiling.

"Feeling fine…I really want to leave now…" The doctor sighed and left.

"Lee-san, will you just tell us where you put Ikuto?" Tadase asked, his eyes serious, but with sympathy.

"Seriously, I have no clue what or who you are talking about."

"Don't you have a guardian chara?" She looked even more perplexed. Then she spotted them all. She stared at Pepe, Kusu-kusu, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, El, and Suu.

"…What…?" Zshizshi looked a bit dizzy. "Flying…small…little…people…" Then she blacked out.

"Lee-kun!?" Rima and Yaya exclaimed. After thirty minutes, she came back to. She looked so confused and looked at them all.

"Mashiro-sama, Hinamori-sama, Hotori-sama, and Yuiki-san? What's going on?"

"You fainted." Kiseki said. Zshizshi shrieked.

"A-A-A small king!!" Zshizshi hopped up and grabbed him gently, looking at him. "So cool…"

"Thank you, now you must obey me like a good servant and tell me where you have put Ikuto…"

"Tadase-sama, he's yours right?" He was handed back to Tadase. Zshizshi suddenly looked tired and laid back in her bed. "I hope you don't mind…I'm going to rest a bit…please come back and see me again…"She fell asleep and they quietly snuck out.

"Well, that was a complete waste. Maybe she's a different Zshizshi. Lee isn't an unusual last name and maybe she changed her name from her original name after Utau left America." Kiseki said. They nodded in agreement.

"I'm still not sure…let's see how the plan goes before we make a conclusion~nya." Yoru popped out of Amu's bag along with El and Il.

"I thought that I sensed Yakkaigoto's presence near her." El said.

"…Maybe…you know how she can get into other's stuff…maybe she knew we'd follow and went into Zshizshi's bag or something…" Il said. Zshizshi's purple eye popped open and darkened considerably.

"Dang it, Yakkaigoto…they're are close to our plan and we haven't even gotten to Utau yet…" She hissed. Yakkaigoto popped from being buried in her curly blue ponytail.

"Don't worry…when will we let go of Yuu-sensei? His missing didn't throw them off our track…"

"Don't bother me with that now…I'm going back to sleep…" Yakkaigoto sighed. This was getting to be too much. She was up for punishing Utau…but why harm other people in the process? She sat down and tasted the hospital pudding.

"Gross…" She muttered, spitting it out.

"If she didn't do it…than who did?" Utau asked, trying not to start crying. Rima handed her a tissue. "Arrigoto…" She said.

"Don't lose hope…we can still do the plan. If she doesn't appear, then that Zshizshi is Neko-Yakkaigoto…if she does…then she's a different person." Rima answered.

"I wonder if she's treating Ikuto good…" Ran murmured. El hushed her.

"Both Amu-chan and Utau-chan are very upset about this." She reminded her. Amu and Utau looked down at their full, yet small, plates. Soon it was time. Utau was out when everyone was almost gone. It was near Amu's house. She stood there in the street lamp and sat down on the grass, listening to her Ipod and reading a book.

"You've got it upside down!!" Yaya hissed in a whisper in the bush next to her. Utau jolted and quickly switched it over. It lasted for an hour before Amu whispered,

"I have to go home soon." Then Neko-Yakkaigoto appeared in front of Utau after pushing her into the wall.

"How stupid. Seriously, this screams 'plan to stop Neko-Yakkaigoto'. Yaya, you're in the bush that was next to Utau. Tadase, your on the other side of the fence. Amu, you and the charas are up in that tree. Rima, you are hiding behind the tree Amu is in." They all looked shocked. Did she see them? No, they were pretty well hidden.

"Il!"

"Right!" They transformed in Lunatic charm.

"Kusu-kusu!" Rima ordered. They transformed into Clown Drop.

"Amu-chan!" Suu called. Amu nodded and they transformed into Amulet Clover. Neko-Yakkaigoto looked at them all as they circled her.

"I already told you two that I'm not YOUR enemy, but you continuously interfere with my business…alright than…but remember…you got yourselves into this mess.

_6:30 Winter morn_

_Snow keeps falling, silent dawn_

_A rose by any other name_

_Eva leaves her Swanbrook home_

_A kindest heart which always made_

_Me ashamed of my own_

_She walks alone but not without her name_"

Amu felt her being go numb and she couldn't move. "I-I can't move!!" Yoru said.

"Me either!!" The others said.

"_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails awayDreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field!!"_

Neko-Yakkaigoto pounced onto Rima and kicked her hard in the stomach. Rima fell to the ground.

"_Mocked by man to depths of shame_

_Little girl with life ahead_

_For a memory of one kind word_

_She would stay among the beasts_

_Time for one more daring dream_

_Before her escape, edenbeam_

_We kill her with her own loving heart"_

"J-Juggling party!!" Rima shot her batons at her and Neko-Yakkaigoto jumped into the air, flying around while trying to evade the missiles. She spotted two of them in front of her, headed towards her. She looked around rapidly and waited, standing still. "I-Is she…standing still?" Rima was looking at her, confused. Then, moments before they hit her, Neko-Yakkaigoto dropped from the sky and they rammed into themselves, exploding. "Amu-chan!!" Rima called to her friend before being picked up by Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field!"_

"Cooking pan!!" She attacked Neko-Yakkaigoto and she dodged.

"Ah-ah-ah. Just for that, I think I'll keep little Rima-chi for awhile."

"Don't call me Rima-chi! You haven't known me long enough!!" Rima protested.

"You'd better hope I have mercy on your brother, Utau!!" Neko-Yakkaigoto turned to the star who threw a punch at her. She dodged and grabbed her leg, throwing her away from her. "If you ever want to see him again, meet me at the old abandoned music academy! And fight me!!" She flew off with Rima screaming for help.

"Rima-chan!!" Yaya shouted.

"Gomen no si…I failed…" Utau said after the next day. "And she didn't even tell us when."

"D-don't worry, we'll get them back." Amu said. _I hope…_

_

* * *

_Pepe-Do you think that Yoru-san got out okay?

Keseki-I don't think so, I still hear him screaming!

Pepe-Me too...maybe he's dead, but the echoes of his scream are still there...

Yoru-What are you guys talking about? *comes up*

Keseki-Oh, good you're still alive.

Yoru-What...?

Pepe-Where did Zshizshibaby go?

Yoru-That's what I came in for...she was chasing me and fell with the knife...

Pepe-What happened?

Yoru-We need to call an ambulance...

Utau runs in.

Utau-Quick, Zshizshibaby is bleeding on the sidewalk and she's unconscious!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_


	8. Chapter 8

Yakkaigoto-Well, you all may be wondering...how is Zshizshibaby? She's fine...the doctor put in some stitches and she's in the hospital, but they've got a computer...so she'll still be here with us.

Il-You may also be wondering...does she have enough sense not to chase anyone with a knife unless you're walking? The answer...no...

El-you see...Zshizshibaby is...a yandere. When she's upset, she goes after the person or chara with any sharp object that' within her reach.

Ikuto-That's why we don't eat up her chocolate, Yoru.

Everyone glares at him.

Yoru-Hey, I'm the victim here! She was chasing ME with a huge knife!! And I'll bet she's going to come after me when she's out of the hospital...say when will she be out?

Utau-Today.

Yoru-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

* * *

Neko-Yakkaigoto went down the steps into a dark and damp basement of an old abandoned warehouse. "Good day, gentlemen. And how are you today?" She asked, smiling evilly. Yuu-sensei and Ikuto glared at her as they were bound to chairs. Okay, Yuu-sensei was tied to a chair and Ikuto was bound to a floor pipe that ran along the wall, she was smart. He couldn't get out of that. "Well, it seems that you two get another roommate, but the person's a she! So be modest and don't pick on her!" Neko-Yakkaigoto pushed in a tied up Rima and bound her to a series of water pipes.

"Neko-chan, this is wrong~nya! We have to give them back~nya!!" Yakkaigoto-amai flew in. She looked identical to Yakkaigoto and she was frantic. "Okay, if we add these three to the two ambulance drivers, the one petrol unit with two cops, and the three doctors in the ambulance that adds up to~nya…" Yakkaigoto-amai thought for a second. She's not too good with math. "THAT'S TEN PEOPLE~NYA!! NEKO-CHAN, THAT'S EIGHT TOO MANY~NYA!!" She whined.

"Why don't you just be quiet?" Neko-Yakkaigoto said as she walked back up the stairs. "See you all at dinner."

"Aw, Neko-chan, this isn't right at all~nya! I know you want to get back at Utau, but kidnapping ten people in order to do it~nya?! How do you do it~nya!?" She cried.

"Urusai~nya! You're such a nuisance~nya!" Suddenly, Neko-Yakkaigoto changed into Zshizshi with Yakkaigoto, only she looked much different. She had dark eyes with yellow rings for irises. Her curly blue hair was black and she wore a skirt that was long on one end, but rose up at her right hip and was spiky at the bottom. Her shirt was a half shirt with on sleeve and she wore fishnet gloves and fishnet tights with ankle high boots; all black. Her tail was fully black with white ears on her head.

"Onee-chan, why are we doing this to them~nya? I know what Utau did is practically unforgivable, but…Neko-chan was never like this. How could you two do this~nya!?" She cried.

"Here are some reasons. 1. Utau disabled Shanniqua and ran off without even trying to make it better. 2. Utau deserves to be punished. 3. Because it will relieve most of Neko-chan's stress. These people and their friends are getting in the way of revenge!! 4. I can, I will, and I am. And 5. Because it's fun~nya!! Besides your practically an obstacle. Did we tell you to stay in your egg like a good little chara~nya?"

"Onee-chan, you're so mean~nya! You're cruel~nya! Brute~nya! Jerk~nya! Meanie~nya!"

"Urusai!! You are such a baka! You can't do anything right, but whine when something doesn't go your way~!!" Zshizshi snapped as she sat down, worn out.

"…Neko-chan~nya…"

"You heard her~nya! Urusai~nya!!" And just like that, Yakkaigoto jabbed her in the jaw. "You're useless and are a real pain~nya!"

"That's not true…right, Neko-chan~nya?" Zshizshi turned on her TV and watched a Japanese drama. "Neko-chan~nya?" Yakkaigoto-amai meowed. Yakkaigoto smiled and watched as her sister continued to beg. "……..Neko-chan…~nya?" A longer silence.

"But, how could you do this!? What have we done to you?!" A woman cried on the TV.

"NEKO-CHAN~NYA!!!" Yakkaigoto-amai cried.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch this."

"WAHHHHAHAAHAHA!!! FINE~NYA!! LET'S SEE YOU GET THROUGH THIS WITHOUT ME~NYA!!! I'M LEAVING~NYA!!!"

"Oh, she seriously ran off~nya…" Yakkaigoto said after Yakkaigoto-amai ran out in full speed.

"…Give her a week…"

"Give her an hour~nya." Yakkaigoto-amai flew about the town.

_Honestly…what is with those two? Onee-chan knows I'm just as powerful as her. Sure, I get into trouble a lot, like she does. I love chocolate, like she does. We even like the same song genre, rock and metal. She always treats me like a baby just because her egg hatched first~nya…_Yakkaigoto-amai thought as she flew over the late night movie theater. _We're practically the same age…our eggs appeared at the same time…I'm amazed that she'd hit me like that too…and Zshizshi has changed~nya…_ "Oh, they're still showing…I love movies~nya! Maybe a movie will cheer me up~nya." They were only showing horror movies, but that was okay. Yakkaigoto loved to watch those in dark movie theaters. She flew into one called Ace in the Deck. This one was truly scary. Yakkaigoto stole some popcorn from the person next to her and watched in the air. _Seriously…sometimes I feel unwanted lately…she's changed a lot…she used to come to my aid whenever Onee-chan treated me like that. _"Onee-chan and Neko-chan are doing bad things…I have to stop them…" One of the female characters screamed and she jolted, coming out of her thoughts and finishing the movie. "That was fun, but I still need to stop them before they do something they regret."

The next day, Amu came to a surprise. "Yakkaigoto!?" She shrieked as she saw her on the table in the royal garden. She woke from her nap.

"You've got some gall coming here after you kidnapped Ikuto and Rima!!" Miki shouted. Yakkaigoto raised her hand.

"You've got it wrong~nya…I'm not Yakkaigoto~nya…I'm Yakkaigoto-amai~nya. Her sister~nya." She said. Soon all the others were there, Utau taking the place of Rima and Yoru taking Kusu-kusu's place.

"You're her sister? So, there are two of you?" Yaya asked.

"That's right~nya. Onee-chan and I are practically the same chara~nya. We both like the same music, the same movies, and we both get ourselves into trouble~nya…but lately, both Neko-chan and Onee-chan have changed horribly."

"Neko-chan?"

"Zshizshi…Lee Zshizshi…she transforms into Neko-Yakkaigoto with Onee-chan, but gets sicker every time she transforms back~nya. But with me, she changes into Neko-Amai, but she's always quiet after it because she's thinking~nya. She hardly changes with me at all now…since we came here to Japan~nya…" Amu thought a bit.

"Now that I think of it…the first time we fought Neko-Yakkaigoto…the next day, Zshizshi came in late to gym class with a slip saying that she was in the nurse's office."

"The second time, Amu-chan was sent to the office to see why Zshizshi-san was late again and we found her back at the nurse's office." Ran said.

"Then she was completely off and didn't eat her food like Tadase-kun said and injured herself with her sculpting tool…she's used sharper things and never done that." Miki added in.

"Then, when Amu-chan and Rima-chan asked her if she was Neko-Yakkaigoto, she was in an ambulance before other people had even gotten to class yet desu! And each time it was after we had fought Neko-Yakkaigoto desu. It all fits in desu." Suu put in. Yakkaigoto-amai nodded.

"Yeah, all those fights you had with Neko-Yakkaigoto, you were fighting Onee-chan and Neko-chan~nya."

"Yosh, then that means she's got to be at the warehouse…Yakkaigoto-amai-sama." Utau said. "Will you take us there? To save Ikuto. Zshizshi-san may be angry with you, but…please…"

"There's something you all should know~nya…"They all looked at her. "Neko-chan was never like this at all. Sure she was crabby, but she would never harm so many people~nya. The day Shanniqua became disabled, Zshizshi couldn't bare to look at her face because she didn't want to see the tears pouring down her face~nya. I guess the anger provoked inside us all, but effected them more. Onee-chan convinced Zshizshi that Utau was to blame for all this~nya…"

"I am…" Utau said sadly.

"STOP LOOKING SO DOWNHEARTED!! I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ALREADY~NYA!" Yakkaigoto-amai snapped.

"G-gomen no si." Utau said, backing up.

"Man…anyway, she convinced her that Utau was to blame for all this and the only way to make things better and not hold back from making her little sister smile again was to~nya…" She glanced over to Utau uneasily and slowly stepped to the side. "I guess you've all figured it out by now~nya…"

"…Yeah…" Il said.

"And if we don't hurry, they'll both get impatient~nya…and that won't be too good~nya…what if she decided to mess with you and moves them all to a different location~nya…?" They all jolted.

"Alright, Utau, you, Il, El, and Yoru will go to the warehouse and confront Neko-Yakkaigoto…" Tadase started to tell them his plan.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Okay, I am out of the hospital now...ouch...

Ikuto-Didn't your mother tell you not to run with sharp objects?

Zshizshibaby-No, sh told me not to run with scissors...

Yoru-C-can I come in...?

Zshizshibaby-Yoru, DIE!! *Holds up a very sharp pencil and grabs him*

Yoru-No, no, wait! I-I got you a present!!

Zshizshibaby-A present? Really?

Yoru-Bring it in! Quickly before she decides to take up taxadermy!

Rima and Amu bring in a huge chocolate cake.

Yoru-I-I-I got them to help me...I chose the chocolate frosting, what type of cake, everything...and they made it...

Zshizshibaby- Aw, Yoru, that's the best present you've given me!! *Hugs him with tears in her eyes*

Yoru-Friends?

Zshizshibaby-Friends...let's eat!

*What a sappy ending to this problem*


	9. Chapter 9

Zshizshibaby-Well, Yoru and I are friends again.

Yoru-Thank you...all that flying around made me tired~nya.

Zshizshibaby-Yeah, we made Yoru promise to never eat up all my chocolate again.

Yakkaigoto-amai-And we made Zshizshibaby promise to go to a therapist for two hours...three times each week~nya. So, what do we do now~nya?

Zshizshibaby-I don't know...wanna go take over Canada again?

Yoru-Round up the troops~nya!!

Yakkaigoto-amai-Wait for me~nya!! Wait for me~NYA!!

* * *

"Man, so she didn't come back yet~nya." Yakkaigoto said as she began gnawing on another rice cracker. "It's her turn to watch you and now I'm stuck watching you losers~nya!!" She shouted at Yuu-sensei, Rima, and Ikuto. They glared at her, their mouths bound by clothe. "Don't use those eyes with me~nya…" Yakkaigoto sighed.

"How goes it?" Came from the speaker phone from the hospital.

"All quiet, I guess Utau isn't coming tonight~nya. What do you plan to do with these guys when you're done with Utau~nya?"

"…Hmm…I don't know yet…I could get rid of them too, but I'm only aiming at Utau like Yakkaigoto-amai said…by the way has she come back yet?"

"Nope…lil' sissy was right when she said she was running~nya…" Yakkaigoto's ears perked up. "I sense the presence of a whole lot of other charas~nya…Yakkaigoto-amai is one of them~nya…"

"Come back quickly and bring cat-boy with you."

"What bout Blondie~nya?"

"Sure, bring her too. I don't need any more teachers and we'll meet at the usual spot." Yakkaigoto nodded and Zshizshi hung up.

"Apparently, we have no more use for you, so you get to be rescued and the right to squeal all you want~nya…Imoto-chan must have spilled her guts out to them~nya."

"Onee-chan, I'm back~nya!!" Yakkaigoto-amai shouted. She looked around at the empty and falling apart academy.

"This place is pretty spooky…" Yaya said, shaking.

"Heh, you don't have to sleep here~nya." Pepe jolted.

"You sleep here? Don't you have someone to shelter you?"

"The only person we met who lives in Japan before we came here was Utau~nya. And you don't really stay at your victim's house~nya." Utau's face lost color. "Onee-chan, Utau is here! Neko-chan, come out~nya!!" There was an echo.

"So, you did run off, that's a laugh~nya. Run off into thy enemies' arms~nya." They turned around to see Yakkaigoto sitting on a rail with a bored expression on her face and her arms crossed. "If you're looking for Zshizshi-chan, she's not here right now~nya. She's a bit occupied~nya. And don't attempt to save Ikuto or Rima~nya. I've relocated them somewhere top secret~nya."

"The open sewage pipe?" Yaya asked.

"NO~NYA!!"

"The old abandoned chocolate factory? We know you all love chocolate."-Amu.

"Uh, no, not really~nya…"

"The unfinished apartment complex?" El asked.

"No~nya…"

"Chuck E. Cheese restaurant~nya?" They all looked at Yoru. "I know for a fact that both Yakkaigoto and Yakkaigoto-amai love that place~nya."

"I doubt that they have it here~nya…" Yakkaigoto smacked her head in exasperation. "Anyway, if your interested, Yuu-sensei is still in the downstairs basement and the people he was kidnapped with are upstairs in the attic~nya."

"What a terrible place to put people desu!" Suu said.

"Hey, what are you gonna do~nya? Now if you don't mind, I've got errands to run~nya!" Before they could say anything, Yakkaigoto jumped onto the window sill, about to escape. Then she turned around. "Eh, Imoto-chan, you want to stay here and scrutinize your chance of Zshizshi-chan forgiving you for backstabbing~nya…or are you going to come along with me~nya?"

"Why should I~nya? You only ignore me anyway~nya…" Yakkaigoto-amai replied, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Okay, whatever~nya…Ja, mata~nya…" She hopped out the sill.

"Hurry, someone go to the attic and we'll go to the basement." Tadase and Utau said as they rushed down the hallway. Amu and Yaya went to the basement. They finally found it and opened the door. It opened with a squeak. SCREEEEG! They slowly went down the noisy and unstable steps, holding onto the rusted rails and treading as if they were on thin glass. "Yuu-sensei? Make a sound if you're here!" Tadase called. There was a scuffing sound before Utau spotted him slightly behind the corner.

"Hey, over there." She pointed and they went towards him. "Yuu-sensei, are you alright?" She asked as she removed the clothe from his mouth.

"I'm fine. And I think I have an idea of where they took Mashiro-sama and Ikuto-sama." He said as Tadase untied him.

"Where?" Amu and Yaya had gotten all the people out when Tadase, Utau, and Yuu-sensei came towards them. Yuu-sensei was still badly injured, but the blood had dried up on his cuts. Some bones were still broken. "We may know where they took them."

"But, if we have to get him to the hospital. Amu-san, will you get him there and maybe one of your parents can drive him there? Leave Neko-Yakkaigoto to me." Utau said.

"…Be careful…" She put Yuu-sensei on her back. "Don't worry, Sensei, I'll get you there." She said. "Ran, Suu, Miki, let's go!" She rushed out the door as fast as she possibly could. Utau watched her go.

"All of you, let's get going." She said. They nodded and followed her as she ran the other way. They finally arrived at an old abandoned hospital at least ten years old since it received its last patient. "NEKO-YAKKAIGOTO!!" Utau shouted. " BRING BACK IKUTO AND RIMA-SAN!!" She was now in the middle of the hospital, walking along until they all arrived at the cafeteria.

"Uggh, what's that smell?" Il asked.

"It's called rotten food, you should know about it." They spun around to see a very different Neko-Yakkaigoto. She had black hair that was twisting in braids with weed-like ribbons tying them together. Her skirt was replaced with the same outfit as Yakkaigoto and her tail was black. She wore a spiked dog collar and her ears remained white. Her eyes were a much darker purple. Long hair covered one and her claws looked sharp. Her tights were fishnets like her arm sleeves. She directed her full attention of Yakkaigoto-amai. "So, you switch sides? You're even more useless on their side, Yakkaigoto-amai. Since none of them are your real owner, they can't character transform with you because they'll still be defenseless and they will be weak when they change back…You cause more trouble even when you try to help."

"That's not true! I went to them because what you were doing was beyond just pulling pranks and teasing~nya! You were kidnapping people, you were injuring anyone who got in your way, you even got to thinking of eliminating Amu-chan~nya! And she showed you kindness when you first met her~nya!" Yakkaigoto-amai floated up to her. "If you are really that way, what makes you think you deserve to be your would-be self~nya?"

"Urusai~nya!! You open your mouth too much~nya!!" Yakkaigoto's voice sounded through everyone's ears.

"Did you hear that?" Yaya asked.

"But…Yakkaigoto…is in Zshizshi…"

"Yakkaigoto~nya?" A small projection of Yakkaigoto appeared next to Neko-Yakkaigoto. "Eh, Imoto-chan, did you seriously call me by that name~nya? Oy, I guess you wouldn't have known anyway~nya. Yakkaigoto is only what Zshizshi-chan calls me, baka-tachi~nya. My real name is Zania~nya."

"Zania?"

"And with my power, amplified by Zshizshi's never ending rage, sadness, and just because of the character transformation, I can destroy you all~nya!!"

"…Could it be…Zania may be an x-character?" Tadase wondered.

"Nope, I'm just angry~nya!! Yosh, Zshizshi-chan, let's get rid of the first of our problems~nya!" Zania slowly faded away and Neko-Yakkaigoto grabbed Yakkaigoto-amai.

"So you can't cause anymore trouble." Suddenly, she began screaming as she faded away and her mist flowed into Neko-Yakkaigoto. "Let's get busy." She smirked at all their surprised faces.

"Man, this is going slower than I thought…" Yuu-sensei moaned in agreement. "There's got to be a way to get back to the others." Amu looked around.

"Hinamori-san, look over there. A pay phone." Yuu-sensei said, pointing to a pay phone just a few blocks ahead of them.

"Yes, let's go and I can call an ambulance for you!" Amu rushed towards it, carrying Yuu-sensei on her back. She finally reached it and laid Yuu-sensei against the pole. "Can I borrow a twenty-five yen coin?"

"Yosh."

Rima and Ikuto sat in one of the hospital rooms, facing away from each other. "This is horrible…I can hear the fight from here and yet, I can't do anything…" Rima said.

"You can hear it too?" Ikuto craned his neck to look over the bed they were tied to. They were each tied on their own side.

"Yeah…hey, Amu said that you have sensitive ears, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you give me more details?" Ikuto listened. Rima was quiet so he could hear better. She even lowered her breathing.

"…Utau is there…"

"Utau? Hoshina Utau? Why would she be there?"

"She's my little sister."

"Oh…anything else…"

"Almost all the guardian charas are there."

"Really! Yea!" Kusu-kusu said from a jar that was screwed shut and glued…and taped.

"…So is Tadase and Yaya and Yoru. But, I don't hear Amu…I haven't heard her at all. Apparently, there are two eggs from Neko-Yakkaigoto…one of them went to Utau and the others. But something has happened to her and she hasn't talked for awhile." They fell silent, listening carefully.

_Amu…where are you?_ Rima thought despondently.

"Hey," She listened over to Ikuto ", don't worry…we'll get out of this soon." She nodded.

"…Okay…arrigoto…"

"Do itashimashite."

Utau and the others were having a hard time trying to stay positive. Neko-Yakkaigoto was stronger with Yakkaigoto-amai in her. "This isn't fair! Why is it so dark!? It was never so dark in here before!! Stop it!!" They could hear her crying inside of Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"Revenge claw!!" A huge black paw slammed down, barely missing Utau. Neko-Yakkaigoto smirked as she uncovered her claws and began slashing.

"Zshizshi, listen to me! I know what I did was wrong, but it doesn't have to be this way!!" Utau said.

"Words won't help my little sister walk again." She growled.

"Won't you just listen to me, Zshizshi? We used to be great friends because we both worked hard on what we loved. You love drawing and I love singing. You used to sit in the corner and draw pictures of me while I practiced, remember?"

"My sister used to say we were both her role models, remember that!? And as far as I'm concerned, role models don't cause little children to get run over by cars!!" Neko-Yakkaigoto snapped harshly at her, charging and slamming into her.

"UUGGH!!" She flew into the wall and practically broke her leg. The hospital was old. It couldn't take so much fighting in it with such power. She felt it shake. Utau regretted that they were on the fifth floor. They stopped and looked around at the shaking and shivering building. Ikuto and Rima and Kusu-kusu looked up too.

"Yosh, Il, El, let's get Ikuto and Rima-chan~nya." Yoru said.

"Hia." They followed, flying as fast as they could.

"Choto, Zshizshi-chan, they're going to free Ikuto and Rima!!" Zania sounded off.

"Utau, we'll have to make this quick." Neko-Yakkaigoto tried to kick her face, but she ducked and ran.

"I could use a hand here!!" Utau said loudly.

"Royal Crown!" Tadase shot his beam at Neko-Yakkaigoto and she blocked it with her arms.

Yoru, Il, and El flew fast. The faster they flew, the faster they got to Rima and Kusu-kusu and Ikuto. And the faster they got extra help. They soon came to a split in the hallways and didn't know where to go. "Do you two sense anything?" Il asked. El stared off into space.

"I sense a bit! Over there!" She flew left.

"CHOTO, ZSHIZSHI-CHAN!! IF YORU, IL, AND EL GET TO IKUTO AND HIS FRIENDS, THEY'LL HAVE A BIGGER CHANCE OF WINNING AND SAVING UTAU!!" Zania shouted.

"HURRY, YOU THREE!!"

"Urusai!! Fine!!" She turned at an amazingly fast rate. "Black Chara Copies!!" Soon, copies of ll, El, and Yoru appeared. "Track down the ones who look like you and keep them away from my prisoners!!" She ordered. They made moaning sounds and flew fast towards their opponents' direction.

"I sense something bad…very bad…" Kusu-kusu said suddenly.

"An x-egg?" Rima asked.

"…More like an x-character…but…" Suddenly the door opened and the three charas entered.

"We found you~nya!" Yoru cheered. Suddenly, Kusu-kusu knew the bad feeling was headed for them.

"LOOK OUT!!!" She cried, but it was too late. Yoru, El, and Il were rammed into the wall. There stood a darker Yoru, an darker Il, and a darker El. Soon a fight erupted and they were battling them, but these ones were as strong as them.

"Someone ram into Kusu-kusu jar!" Rima cried. El must have heard because she began crashing into it. The dark El thought she was crazy until she saw the glass crack. Then she jabbed her away. Then Yoru took her place and the jar fell to the ground.

"Omph!" Kusu-kusu huffed. Then she began ramming into the jar. Il started to take Yoru's place until they were all swatted away. The dark charas didn't know how they were going to keep them away from all three of them. They guarded against them. Kusu-kusu rolled her jar towards Rima. "Smash it!" Rima nodded and picked it up with her feet, dropping it several times while the others fought.

"Yoru! Character change!" Ikuto shouted. Yoru nodded and suddenly Ikuto had dark blue cat ears and a dark blue cat tail. "Roll her over here." Rima pushed Kusu-kusu over to Ikuto, but dark Il stopped the rolling jar and pushed all around while Il chased her.

"Give me that!!" She yelled in anger.

"Thank goodness I can fly!!" Kusu-kusu said before giggling. Soon Yoru got in the way and pushed her toward Ikuto and he used his tail to smash the jar. Kusu-kusu flew from the glass and fought with dark Yoru as the real Yoru began tugging at the ropes that held Ikuto.

"We're coming, guys!" Miki said as they ran back down the streets. They had gotten an ambulance for Yuu-sensei and he had them go while he waited. Amu ran fast as they directed her to the hospital.

"Ran!" She said. Ran nodded and they character transformed into Amulet Heart. She turned into the door and headed for where she heard the noise. Utau and the others couldn't hold any longer and Ikuto and Rima had been freed. Rima ran as fast as she could so that the charas could keep away from the dark charas.

"_This has got to stop…"_

"_I can't take it either…"_

"_Neko-Yakkaigoto this is where it comes to an end! I'm not letting you hurt them anymore…not even Utau…"_ Amu got to the cafeteria at the same time Ikuto and the others did. Utau was on the ground, looking up at a very peeved Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"I'm sick of you all interrupting this! This ends now!!" She screeched. She held up her microphone. They all scooted back.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world,"_

Amu felt cold, unfriendly darkness creep over her and it felt like thorns pierced her skin. She screamed. "Amu!" She heard Ikuto yell as he ran to her. Then she felt his arms wrap around her, but the tears wouldn't stop and the pain was unbearable.

"_That never was and never will be!_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you have everybody fooled!!"_

"IKUTO!!" Utau called his name as she crawled towards him, pain rivaling Amu's raising through her. He also held his little sister as she wept and Amu held her hand.

"_Look here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder!_

_Oh how we love you!_

_No flaws when you're pretending…_

_But now I know she…_

_never was and never will be!_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you have everybody fooled!!"_

By now everyone was on the ground either holding someone or in someone's arms. The dark charas snickered as they watched their mistress do her dirty work.

"_Without the mask…where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself…_

_Lost in your lie!_

_I know the truth now!_

_I know who you are…_

_And I don't love you anymore!_

_It never was and never will b._

_You're not real and you can't save me._

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool!!!" {Song by Evanescence}_

The pain was unbearable to all. They were weak now with all their energy drained. "HAHAHAHA!!! Now feel my wrath!!"

"_NO!"_

_

* * *

_Kusu-kusu-Zshizshibaby-san, Yoru-san, Yakkaigoto-san, and Yakkaigoto-amai-san have been quiet for a long time *snicker snicker*.

Keseki-Maybe they're sleeping. After all, they're all basically cats.

Kusu-kusu-Yeah, *snicker snicker* So, what do you think about global warming?

Keseki-what?

Kusu-kusu-Well, I can't find anything else to talk about.

Keseki-Ohhh...well, I think we should take a different approach on it. We certainly will once I am king of the world hahahaha!!

Kusu-kusu-Well, there's one thing for sure *snicker snicker*

Keseki-What?

TV- This just in. It seems that there are four people taking over Canada yet again! They seem to be Zshizshibaby, Yoru, Yakkaigoto, and Yakkaigoto-amai, yet again!

The TV is showing Zshizshibaby and her crew laughing as they burn down a very important looking place.

Kusu-kusu-They certainly aren't napping *snicker snicker*

Keseki-Tadase, get the plane ready! We need to go do an errand!


	10. Chapter 10

Zshizshibaby-It's almost the end of the story. I'm so happy that I had already typed this, now I won't have to keep up with updating.

Rima-I can't believe you tried to take over Canada again...

Amu-Ar you crazy?

Zshizshibaby-Those guys had it coming to them...if you hadn't dragged me out of there, I'd still be the ruler of Canada! Anyway, read on to figure out whose life is in danger now!

Utau-I can't believe you were after me.

Zshizshibaby-It's okay, I can't believe that you have a crush on your older brother.

* * *

"…No?" Neko-Yakkaigoto repeated as she looked confused. "Don't give me orders!!" Amu felt her strength returning and slowly began to stand up. Soon all the others began standing up. "How are you…? OH SNAP!!!" She screeched and jumped away onto the counter. Soon Amu saw a projection of a sick and tired looking Zshizshi. She looked very sad and so did the Yakkaigoto she held in her hand. She stood behind Neko-Yakkaigoto.

"Zshizshi?" Amu asked.

"_Amu, I know how to stop her. I can hold her back, but you have to…stab her in the stomach…"_Amu's face paled.

"Are you crazy!? That could kill you!!" She cried. Time was frozen between them. "I can't kill you! Don't ask me to!!"

"_Amu-chan…please…I don't want to hurt anyone…not Utau, not Yoru…not anyone…please…at least my pain will stop…please do it…this is what I want…it won't be your fault…"_She said.

"B-but…"Zshizshi's eyes looked dull and sad as she sat down.

"_Hold on to me love…_

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I loved you and I'm not afraid…_

_Oooh…_

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms?"_

Neko-Yakkaigoto shouted and pulled, but she didn't move. She looked like she was being held back. "LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!!"

"_Holding my last breath!_

_Safe inside myself!_

_All my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture in light…_

_It ends here tonight!"_

"Attack!!" Tadase shouted. They charged at her.

"Giant Rattle Attack!!" Yaya slammed her rattle towards Neko-Yakkaigoto, but she got free and dodged. "Dang, missed!" They saw her struggle against the air again.

"LET ME GO ALREADY!!"

"_I'll miss the winter…_

_A world of fragile things._

_Look for me in the white forest._

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)!_

_I know you hear me!_

_I can taste it in your tears!"_

"ARRRRRHHHHH!!!" She yelled in frustration as she quickly jumped out of the Royal Crown's way. Il had long ago character transformed with Utau while the others were busy.

"NIGHTMARE LORELEI!!" She attacked.

"NIGHTMARE SCREEEEE-AAAAAAMMMMM!!!" Neko-Yakkaigoto screeched loudly at the scary butterflies blasted her way. They were pretty spooky.

"_Holding my last breath!_

_Safe inside myself!_

_All my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture in light…_

_It ends here tonight!"_

She was nearing Amu and Ikuto. "Ikuto…transform into Black Lynx!" Yoru and Ikuto nodded and character transformed quickly into Black Lynx. "Now…" She whispered what he needed to do with his claw. He looked at her as if she was crazy, but saw the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to ddo this either.

"_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will lead you here!_

_But still you wake and know the truth…_

_NO ONE'S THERE!!"_

Zshizshi's singing rang through Neko-Yakkaigoto's ears. She knew this song. Something bad would happen to her. She looked up and saw Ikuto and her eyes got big when she spotted his long, sharp metal claws. Then Zshizshi was holding her more forcibly.

"_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid…_

_Calling me…calling me as you fade to black…_

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath!"_

Black Lynx charged at her and no matter what, she couldn't get out. Zshizshi had let her get out of her grasp all those times to put her into the trap. She struggled as she saw him get closer.

"_(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself!"_

Almost there. She was struggling with all her might now. The claws were closer.

"_(Calling me…calling me….ca-alling) All my thoughts of you…"_

He was in front of her and he held up his claws. Her eyes got bigger as they shone. She gasped.

"_Sweet rapture in light…it ends here…"_

The claws rushed towards her stomach as she opened her mouth to scream.

"_Tonight…"_

There was silence as Neko-Yakkaigoto dropped to the ground. They all stood there, with tears in their eyes. Amu wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. "NO!!!!" Utau screamed as she rushed to her. "Zshizshi! Zshizshi, please speak to me!!"She cried, dropping to her hands and knees.

"…Utau…" Zshizshi's eyes opened a bit. They were a much lighter purple than Neko-Yakkaigoto's dark indigo eyes. "G-gomen no si…"

"…Zshizshi, I'm sorry! I'm sorry about what I said to Shanniqua, I'm sorry for making her run into the street, I'm sorry for never confronting you and apologizing, I'm just sorry! I'm sorry you came all the way to Japan and I'm just sorry…I'm so sorry…" Zshizshi's face was getting paler every minute. She looked blankly at her and smiled weakly.

"…G-gomen no si…watashi no tomodachi…" Zshizshi's hand slowly went up to hers and began to drop down. "I'm sorry for so much trouble…I just wanted to see Utau again so that I could say…I forgive you, Utau…we all do…"

"Zshizshi-san…" Pepe said as she landed next to her.

"…Yakkaigoto-san? Yakkaigoto-amai-san?" Two eggs rolled over to her side. One was pitch black with red scratch marks going over the sides. The other had swirly patterns and punk heart patterns. "Sayonara…" She slowly began to close her eyes. Utau shrieked.

"No, Zshizshi, no!! Stay with me!! Someone call an ambulance or something! Hurry, someone!!" She screamed.

"We can still make it on time if we hurry!!" Tadase said.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-It's seems that Zshizshi's life is now in peril!

Kusu-kusu-Will she make it!? *snicker snicker*

Zshizshibaby-Seriously, you are my favorite chara. You're so funny.

Kusu-kusu-Thanks *snicker*

Zshizshibaby-I love the solution I used...I may have to change it from 'k' to 'T'.

Kusu-kusu-What were you thinking when you put 'K'?

Zshizshibaby-Well, my little sister knows what happens in the story, so...

Kusu-kusu-I really hope you know what you're doing *snicker*

Zshizshibaby-Don't I usually?

Kusu-kusu-...no...

Zshizshibaby-Yeah, you're right, I hope I know what I'm doing too...


	11. Chapter 11

Rima-It's the last chapter...

Yoru-Oh no! But, I liked being here at Zshizshi and co.

Suu-You mean we're going to die desu!?

Everyone-I don't want to die!!

Zshizshibaby-Don't worry. For you will always be remembered at Zshizshi and co. for you shall live on in everyone's hearts!

Everyone-Zshizshibaby *Whiny voices*!!

* * *

Zshizshi woke up in a hospital bed again. It was quiet because it was night and everyone was either gone or sleep. She looked at her stomach and saw bandages wrapping around her stomach. "The blood is leaking out a bit…" She whispered. She looked over and saw Utau sleeping uneasily in the bed next to her. And on her other side was Amu and all their charas. Hers were there too, in their eggs. "Utau-chan…" Zshizshi whispered before falling asleep.

The next day was a pleasant Sunday. Amu called her folks to say good morning. "Yeah, she's sleep now and the doctor says she'll be out for a while, but she should be fine in about a few months…yeah, my other friend is still here…she was really close to her before…I'll be home tomorrow…alright…I love you, bye…" She hung up the phone.

"Your parents must love you a lot…" Utau said. Amu nodded and sat next to her, watching the news.

"…Do you think…she'll really be okay…?"

"We can't think about that…we'll get worried and lose sleep…"

"…Utau-sama…"Amu said, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like this is my fault…it was…"

"I-It's not! You made a mistake…a big mistake, but a mistake…c'mon, let's go shopping. We'll get something for when Zshizshi wakes up again…" She finally got Utau up and they went.

"_AAAAAH AHHH AHHH…_

_Paper FLOWERS!!!_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name…_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me…_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story…_

_In my field of paper FLOWERS!_

_And candy clouds of lullaby…_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple skies fly over me…_

_Don't say I'm out of touch…_

_With this rampant chaos-your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape!_

_In my field of paper FLOWERS!_

_And candy clouds of lullaby…_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple skies fly over me…_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I love for the deep sleep dreaming._

_Let go of us, imaginary light…_

_In my field of paper FLOWERS!_

_And candy clouds of lullaby…_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple skies fly over me…" {song by Evanescence}_ Utau and Amu ran to Zshizshi's hospital room and saw her sitting there, singing. Yakkaigoto-amai and Yakkaigoto (we'll just call her that) sat in front of her listening. "How long was I out?" She asked with a partially dry throat. Utau rushed and got her some water.

"About all night and almost all day…" Amu couldn't hold all her tears in. Utau was sobbing.

"Utau-chan," She turned and looked at her ", tomarimasu sore, kimi nakimushi." She said 'stop it, you crybaby' in Japanese. "Honto ni, kimi desu sawagashi to imoto-chan." (Really, you're as loud as little sister.)

"Zshizshi…Zshizshi-chan…!" Utau hugged her as gently and affectionately as she could when a nurse came in.

"Choto sumimasen, but you need to go now. We need to make sure she is okay." She stared at Utau. "Oh, you are Utau Hinoshima! Can I get an invitation for my daughter?" She signed a piece of paper and gave it to the nurse. "Arrigoto…"

"She has no family in this country. She's here on transfer…a school transfer…" Amu said to the nurse.

"C-can you call me if anything happens, please? Here, I'm her only family." Utau asked. The nurse nodded.

"We'll need to have you fill out the appropriate paper work for her and coverage." Utau nodded.

"I'm gonna sit with her a bit longer until you come back." Amu went back inside and saw Zshizshi lying back down. She looked weaker and her eyes were closed. Amu looked around at the bleak room with its blinding lights and numbing machinery sounds. Amu decided it was best to go with Utau and as she turned the knob, Zshizshi spoke.

"Amu, Yakkaigoto has something to say." Amu turned around to see Yakkaigoto slowly floating towards her with a shamefaced look on her.

"Hinamori-sempei…gomen no si…for the way I have acted and for creating so much drama and problems for you and the rest of the guardians." Amu rubbed Yakkaigoto behind her ears.

"It's no problem…Yakkaigoto…" She rubbed her ears and she purred.

"Amu-sama…" Utau popped in. "It's time to go now."

"Okay," Amu said.

"Amu…" Zshizshi said weakly. "Utau…" They turned and looked at her. "Bye, bye!"

"See you later." They said before leaving.

"She's okay…" Utau broke down crying ", the doctors say she's going to be okay."

It's been two whole months since Zshizshi first entered the hospital for collapsing and one month from the battle. Zshizshi was sitting with Ikuto and Utau and Amu and Rima and Tadase…not to mention all the charas. They watched Kusu-kusu's funny antics until a doctor came in. "Lee-san, there is someone who is here to see you. Would you like to lead her in?" Zshizshi slowly got up and stumbled over to the door with her walker. She went out the door and seconds later, they heard a squeal. Zshizshi came back in smiling while pushing in a small girl. She looked a lot like Zshizshi's pictures. Her hair was to her hips and she sat in a small wheelchair. There was a stuffed elephant in her carrier on the back and she was smiling with big purple eyes that were much lighter than Zshizshi's.

"Everybody, this is my little sister, Shanniqua."

"K-konnichi wa…" They all smiled at the little girl. It was like she had just bounced in.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Zshizshi is okay and we have finally put in Shanniqua!

Miki-But she was only in for the end of this chapter and it's the LAST CHAPTER!!

Zshizshibaby-Apparently, you don't go on my computer and check out my documents much. I'm already making a sequel. You're all gonna live!

Everyone-YEA! We're gonna live!

Zshizshibaby *mysterious*-But...in the next story, one of you may not survive. You don't know who, though. It could be...Amu!

Amu-EEH!?

Zshizshibaby-Or maybe, IKUTO!

Ikuto-?

Zshizshibaby-Or maybe I'm wrong...

Everyone-Phew...

Zshizshibaby-It could be YOU ALL!

Everyone-WHAT!?

Zshizshibaby-But, of course...you guys won't find out...

Everybody-AW! Zshizshibaby!!


End file.
